


Memories.

by ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff and Crack, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 03:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4084327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014/pseuds/ibelieveinsherlockholmes2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred and Arthur have a talk</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories.

**Author's Note:**

> First hetalia fanfic.... Hope you like!!!  
>  If anything is wrong let me know.

Arthur,England, sat across the table at the world conference from Alfred, America, and noticed something peculiar, Alfred wasn't acting utterly insane. He wasn't calling himself the hero or ordering people around or being completely upsurd and Arthur thought the other countries could tell. Alfred was silent and looking down as if lost in thought, it was extremely confusing.

Finally Wang Yoi, China, stood from her seat next to Arthur and interupted Francis,France, talking about his hair. "What is wrong with you Alfred!" 

Alfred didn't seem to hear her So England kicked his shin from underneath the table lightly. "Hmm what?" Alfred said looking up.

"Yes, what is going on with you?" Mathew,Canada, asked quietly from beside Alfred.

A small "who is he?" Was said by Ludwig ,Germany, as Alfred smiled. "Nothing little bro! Just thinkin' is 'oll." Alfred said and his smile faltered a little.

"Are you sure?" Arthur asked Tilting his head slightly.

"'Corse bro! Im totally fine!" Alfred said giving everyone a thumbs up.

Apperently Francis thought everything was fine with Alfred's unusual behavior and decided that the other countries had to hear the rest of his story of how flawless his hair was and of course this made Arthur annoyed. "No one cares about your hair you Idiot!" England yelled standing from his chair.

"At least my hair is better than your ugly mop!" Francis said and Arthur lunged from his chair and attacked Francis. 

"You take that back you little twat!" Arthur cried as francis and he faught.

Meanwhile the other countries rolled there eyes and got back to actual important stuff, ignoring the two countries that taught in the background. This was the usual conference, might as well not waste their breath.

 

After the confrence, Arthur confronted Alfred about his unusual mood in the hallway. "Alfred, are you okay?" 

"Yeah! Totally!" Alfred lied, Arthur could always tell when Alfred lied.

"Alfred." Arthur warned using the voice he used to use when Alfred was just a little boy.

Alfred gave him a pained look and sighed. "Do we have to talk about it?" He asked whining slightly.

"Yes."

Alfred groaned and lead Arthur into a unoccupied room. "I was doing a little shit cleaning." Alfred said hoping that would be enough.

"yes and?" Arthur pressed.

Alfred whined. "And I saw some stuff that brought back some memories and I have been thinking about it." 

Arthur winced slightly As he remembered the tough parts of their history. It had been rough and sad, but the two had patched it up in the end and were now great friends.

"I'm not angry anymore, promise, but sometimes it's hard Ya know?" Alfred concludes.

"I understand," Arthur said Nodding. "But we're past that now, correct?" 

Alfred nodded and smiled. Arthur nodded at him about to leave but decided against it in favor of giving Alfred a hug. "You'll always be my little brother." Arthur whispered as he hugged the other. Alfred smiled and hugged him back. "Thanks bro." He whispered back, then Arthur left. 

The two countries never spoke of that discussion, but they did look at each other a little bit differently. It was as if the last little bit of tension between the two countries was gone, and they could honestly say they had no regrets. And with that, this story ends.


End file.
